


Give me shelter keep me warm

by miyocca



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyocca/pseuds/miyocca
Summary: King walks into the coffee shop and Ram forgets how to breathe.aka the soft RamKing barista AU that we all need and deserve after the season 1 finale.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 278





	Give me shelter keep me warm

The first time Ram sees King is with his group of friends - a loud bunch entering the otherwise peaceful coffee shop tucked in a corner of the university campus, it is not at all unusual to see. They are noisy and laughing at something one of the guys said (Ram cannot bother to learn any of their names, apart from King’s), probably coming to unwind after an exam. Still, Ram is stunned speechless at the sight of the handsome senior - there's just something radiant about him as he smiles, eyes holding galaxies in them as they glitter under the soft lights of the cafe. He uses a hand to brush his hair back and suddenly he is standing in front of the counter, along with his friends and ready to order. His gaze regards Ram - open and curious, lingering on the tattoo on his neck and arm without an ounce of judgment and Ram can feel the tips of his ears flushing red. 

“Hi, this is such a nice place, how come we never noticed it before?” The gorgeous boy asks a rhetorical question aimed more toward his friends than the barista but it is enough to startle Ram out of his stupor and make him place the mug down that he has been holding for the past 2-3 minutes (with the intention of wiping it clean, how can he forget it suddenly). 

“We opened recently.” He replies curtly, trying his hardest not to let his eyes linger too much on the flawless face, or else he doubts he could get through this interaction without blushing or embarrassing himself. Even though he gained skills as a barista since he has been working in the small cafe, Ram is still not the best with interacting strangers, especially as charming ones as the senior standing in front of him.

“... so we would like to take two latte macchiato, a chocolate cappuccino and a double espresso.” He tunes in just in time to catch their order, simply nodding and adding it on the tablet before the group moves on to settle at a table near the window to wait and Ram sets out to fulfill their order. If he is stealing glances from time to time at the handsome boy and his heart flutters in his chest every time he catches him brushing back his hair, sunny smile in place, it is nobody’s business but his. 

The second time the boy is alone and soaking wet, stumbling into the cafe while rain is pouring outside, drumming a steady rhythm on the windows of the coffee shop. 

“Sorry.” He flashes an apologetic smile to Ram who just delivered an order to a table, tray still clutched in his hands as he eyes the puddle on the floor. That is going to be annoying to mop up. Without thinking he moves to grab the stunning boy’s wrist and pulls him to the storage room at the back, searching for a clean towel on the shelves. 

“H-hey!” Only when the senior wiggles his arm he realizes that he still holding onto his wrist so he lets it go immediately, turning away to hide the pink dusting his cheeks. Why did he even do that? Other customers came in, seeking shelter from the rain but he only had them seated and warmed up with a cup of tea, not searching for a towel to dry them… But one look at the other boy, who looked like an adorable drowning puppy, all shivering and wet and his body went on autopilot to make him warm again.

“Towel.” He speaks up when he finds what he was looking for, holding out the white fluffy fabric to the senior without his expression betraying his inner turmoil. Ram sends a quick thank you to the heavens, he always had good poker face in every situation. 

“Ah, so that’s why you pulled me here. Thank you, Cool Boy.” Ram feels blessed when King’s lips curl up into a soft smile, accepting the towel with a grateful nod and using it to dry his dripping hair. 

“Cool boy?” Ram finds his voice echoing, even though his eyes still track every movement of the senior, as if King drying his hair and neck would be a spectacular sight to behold. In a way, it is: no one should look this amazing under the neon lights of the storage room, soaking wet. Ram gulps and averts his gaze.

“It is my nickname of you. The first time I was here, I think you didn’t have your nametag on. Ram.” King glances down at the little tag displayed on the barista’s shirt, pronouncing his real name for the first time. “So I had to come up with my own and I found it really cool how you handled our order and you look really cool and edgy with all the tattoos and…” His brain seems to catch up with his mouth because he flushes red, clearing his throat and letting the towel down after he finished drying his hair. “So I nicknamed you Cool Boy. Is that a problem?” 

Ram never stood a chance of saying no to those charming catlike eyes. “No.” 

“Ram, customers are waiting for you!” Ting Ting’s voice shatters the atmosphere and both of the boys flinch, Ram flashing an apologetic smile and hurrying back to the counter to continue taking orders. If all he can think of is the words ‘cool boy’ leaving King’s lips and the cheeky smile that followed, that is still nobody’s business but his. 

The third time finds both of them very busy, the cafe bustling with students as they come in for a much needed caffeine fix during the early afternoon hours, treating themselves to the mouth-watering pies along the way. Ram literally loses count after serving the thirtieth cup of dalgona coffee, most of their lemon meringue pie long gone from the display. His eyes dart to the corner of the cafe, just because there was some noise coming from there and not at all because a certain senior occupies a table at the wall, notebooks and books surrounding him in piles. 

He catches sight of an empty glass so as a capable barista, he takes it upon himself to approach the other boy, taking the empty cup from the table. 

“Can I have another one please?” King hums without looking up from his laptop, his fingers flying on the keyboard and suddenly Ram wants to smooth out the little frown on his forehead. And maybe kiss that place afterwards. Just as an encouragement. Nothing more. 

Instead of acting on his thoughts though, he simply nods and turns back to the counter, picking up four more empty glasses from other tables and setting out to make the third cup of coffee for the gorgeous boy.

Hours pass and the afternoon rush quiets down a bit, leaving Ram with not much to do at the moment, apart from wiping down tables and arranging the cushions on the couches. Ting Ting has been handling the cash register well so he can relax a bit. Coincidentally, Ram happens to be near King when the senior looks up, a gasp leaving his lips when he catches sight at the time on the clock. 

“Shit.” He swears to himself, leaning back on his chair and rubbing his dry and aching eyes. In his movements, his elbow knocks into the empty glass on the table, sending it toppling down but Ram’s hand shoots out and saves the poor cup from shattering on the floor. “Wow.” King gazes at him, lips parted in awe and Ram tries very hard not to smile smugly, preening under those dark eyes. “Cool boy, that was so cool!” 

“I have good reflexes.” Ram finds himself saying before his mouth can activate his normal filter and he is rewarded by a dazzling grin from the handsome senior. 

“I can tell. And I am rather clumsy, almost breaking the glass, I apologize.” King rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, a gesture that Ram finds really endearing. Or maybe everything King does is just endearing to him. 

“No worries. May I recommend our lemonade to you? It is the best refreshment during a long study session.” He surprises even himself with the offer, usually he is not this outspoken with customers. 

“Yes, please. I will just go to the…” King moves to stand up, probably to go to the restroom but his legs protest with a dull ache after sitting in one position for hours, making him sway on the spot. Ram’s arm is there to steady him (thanking heavens for quick reflexes) and for a second their gazes lock. Time seems to slow down around them as they get lost in each other’s eyes and King can feel his skin tingling where Ram’s hand is holding his elbow. So cheesy but true. 

“T-thank you.” King stutters and pulls away, clearing his throat and running a hand through his hair, quickly turning toward the restrooms and quite literally hightailing to the men’s one. Ram just watches him go with a small, fond smile. He prepares the glass of lemonade, adding a quick note to King’s name of the cup: “P’King, fighting (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧”

The fourth time is a bit of a disaster. Ram just finishes a beautiful flower latte art on the senior’s order and is on his way with the tray to deliver it to his table when the door bursts open and excited paws tippytapp on the wooden floor. The two huskies are usual customers in the small cafe and never fail to bring a smile to Ram’s face, therefore he places the mug on a nearby table and crouches down to welcome the two fluffballs in his arms. What he is totally unprepared for is his senior’s reaction: King goes ghostly pale in a second, a small shriek leaving his lips as he climbs on the chair, fearful gaze directed at the puppies which are currently licking merrily at Ram’s hands. 

“P’King?” He chances calling the gorgeous boy, voice calm and steady but King doesn’t seem to hear him, his eyes never leaving the dogs as he crouches on the chair, trembling. Ram’s heart lurches at the sight and he is immediately overcome by a fierce wave of protectiveness, even when his senior’s panic seems irrational to him - these fluffy potatoes would never hurt anyone. He pets both of the dogs, grateful when their owner pulls them away to sit at his usual table, he dusts his apron off and takes a step toward the senior. King’s eyes flash to him, posture still tense as he tries to hunch on himself to appear smaller at the sight of the perceived threat. 

“It’s alright. Those pups would never hurt anyone.” Ram keeps his voice low, soothing as he slowly approaches the table, making sure that every step of his is calculated not to startle the already trembling boy. Once he is close enough, he holds a hand out, wanting to coax him off the chair. “Everything is alright, you are safe here.” He adds it with a reassuring smile and that is enough to convince King because in the next second he shakily takes his hand, stepping down from the chair. One of the pups barks in the other side of the cafe which is enough to send the senior flinching and hiding his face in Ram’s chest, hand clinging onto the barista’s shirt. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Ram hums, praying that the gorgeous boy cannot hear how fast his heart is beating and he does what he has been daydreaming about ever since he first saw him - he runs his fingers through the inky locks. King’s body seems to melt against his taller frame. 

Ting Ting secretly snaps a photo of them and it becomes Ram’s new phone background.

After the dog incident, Ram doesn’t see King for days. He tries searching for him on the corridors since it is his duty as a barista to make sure their loyal customer is alright (when will he stop using excuses…) but he never seems to catch sight of him. His mood sours, to the point when he is even more quiet than usual, withdrawing into himself and daydreaming about sunny smiles and almond-shaped eyes that seem to hold galaxies in them. 

He cannot stop his thoughts from wandering to the handsome senior and it costs him a nasty punch during boxing practice - that purple bruise will probably stay on his jaw for a week. After training he gathers his gear, squaring his shoulders to head to the cafe for his next shift, a small hope still blooming in his chest that he will find a familiar gorgeous face in the corner, surrounded by books and notes. 

He cannot help the disappointment that tastes sour in his mouth when he clocks in but only the usual customers are lining up in front of him - no sight of the handsome senior. He goes through his shift almost on autopilot, whipping up dalgona coffees and matcha without his heart in it, nodding to the students politely but without a smile quirking up the corner of his lips.

Ting Ting leaves first when it gets dark and it is on him today to close the shop, to wipe down the tables and mop the floor and take stock of everything to be ready for tomorrow. He can hear the door chiming and he is ready to face whoever came in and tell them politely that they are closed but the words die on his tongue when he turns around. King is standing there in all his gorgeous glory, wearing a grey hoodie and his hair falling softly on his forehead and Ram swears that is the single best moment of his entire week. 

The senior approaches him slowly as if he would need time to think about what he will say next. He opens his mouth (Ram’s heart is fluttering) but no words come out as he catches sight of the dark bruise along Ram’s jaw. 

“Cool Boy!” He leans closer, fingers cupping the side of his face tenderly and turning it up to the light a bit. “Did you get into a fight?” The dark eyes that regard him are worried and the barista can feel warmth spreading in his chest. This is nice.

“Boxing training.” He offers as an explanation, shrugging and the senior tuts at him. 

“You scared me for a second. How can we go on a date when you are injured like this?”

“D-date?” Now it is Ram’s turn to stutter, flushing all the day to the tip of his ears and opposite him, King covers his mouth with a chuckle. 

“That went better in my head.” He clears his throat, sunny smile back in place as he regards the speechless barista in front of him. “Cool boy, let’s go on a date!” 

All Ram can do is nod, take King’s hand and step out into the sweet spring night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this small self-indulgent fic with RamKing ;) I am a sucker for soft pining boys, what can I say.  
> Let me know if you have any prompt ideas with this wonderful couple, I would love to write more with them.


End file.
